


Buddha's Delight

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a search for Buddha's Delight today.  <a href="http://www.divine-interventions.com/buddha.html">Not all the results were innocent</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Buddha's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I did a search for Buddha's Delight today. [Not all the results were innocent](http://www.divine-interventions.com/buddha.html).

_**[Fic] Buddha's Delight | Prince of Tennis, Chitose/Shiriashi. PG13**_  
Title: Buddha's Delight  
Author: Mizu [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Chitose Senri/Shiriashi Kuranosuke  
Rating: PG13 for language and presence of sex toys. \XD/  
Length: 476 words  
Note: I did a search for Buddha's Delight today. [Not all the results were innocent](http://www.divine-interventions.com/buddha.html).

Chitose Senri was...odd, Shiriashi thought, which was probably why they got along so well, but it also meant he was impossible to shop for, and his birthday was in two days. He'd asked Miyuki for suggestions.

"He collects Buddhas," she'd said with a grin.

"Like the statues?" he'd asked in return.

"Well...yeah," Miyuki said, "but he likes the weirder stuff. I bought him soap on a rope shaped like the Buddha last year. It's red and smells like cinnamon," she continued. "He loves it."

Hmm, Shiriashi thought as he picked up the figure and tapped the base lightly with his thumb. Well, it was the Buddha, he mused. And it was certainly unusual.

"I'll take this," he said, plopping it down at the checkout counter. The clerk kept his expression entirely blank as he picked it up and scanned it. Weird shit, he thought, was a function of the job. He just sold it.

"Would you like it wrapped?" he intoned.

"Yes," Shiriashi said. He leaned his elbow on the counter. "It's a birthday present."

The clerk busied himself with the box and brown wrapping paper.

*

As it happened, it was a few days past Chitose's birthday before Shiriashi had the opportunity to give him the present. On the day of, there'd been some kind of family party with aunts and uncles and grandparents, and none of Chitose's friends had been invited. And then there'd been extra tennis practices - it was regionals, and while everyone expected Shitenhouji to sweep Kansai, Shiriashi preferred not to leave such things to chance, and there was no reason to get either of them...distracted.

So he waited.

A few days later, Chitose mentioned that the house was going to be empty and he thought he'd order Chinese food and chill.

"Want to join me?"

"Sure."

"Cool, I'll order Buddha's Delight."

Shiriashi smirked but didn't explain why.

*

"Hmm," Chitose said after he ripped into the package and pulled out the present. "Interesting choice, Shiriashi."

Shiriashi leaned back on his hands. "Miyuki said you collected Buddhas. And she said you liked 'weird ones.' Does this qualify?"

Chitose lifted an eyebrow and turned it around in his hands. "A dildo? I think so. But I do have one question."

"Oh?" Shiriashi casually leaned forward and scooped some Chinese with his chopsticks, stuffing it in his mouth. "What's that?" he asked after swallowing.

Chitose leaned towards him, tapping the dildo on the palm of his hand. "Am I supposed to use this myself," he asked, "or am I supposed to use it on you?"

Shiriashi's eyes glinted. "It's your present," he said. "So it's entirely up to you."

"Oh, good."

Buddha's Delight, Shiriashi reflected much later, was never going to hold quite the same meaning ever again.


End file.
